El segundo tren espacial al cosmos
by Gorath089
Summary: Lapis Lazuli no pudo detener a Jasper a tiempo cuando intentaba atacar a Steven. Greg Universe hizo lo que todo padre hubiera hecho y a protegido a su hijo con su vida, Ahora un barco hundido sera el menor de sus problemas ¿Sera el final de todo o sera una segunda oportunidad para comenzar de nuevo?


_**EL SEGUNDO TREN ESPACIAL AL COSMOS**_

* * *

Ahí estaba el, navegando a lo desconocido en el bote que acaba de rentar para la diversión de su hijo y su amiga Lapis Lazuli, las suaves olas mecían al barco junto la fresca brisa del océano, un tiempo perfecto para pescar, divertirse y pasar un rato agradable con la familia.

Sin embargo Greg Universe sabía que estaba muy lejos de ser cierto.

Desde el comienzo que su hijo Steven le había pedido que hicieran ese viaje al océano para mejorar el estado de la Gema de agua, él ya tenía un presentimiento sobre como saldrían las cosas.

No pudo decir que no ante el rostro de su hijo, la simple idea de una salida al mar para animar a la gema que claramente estaba tratando desesperadamente de alejarse del agua para evitar esa experiencia traumática era algo imposible.

Pero era Steven y él siempre podía sacar lo mejor de las situaciones imposibles o más extrañas, incluso al punto de ayudar a quien más lo necesitaba en el proceso. Eso ya se lo había mostrado al convencer a la Gema Verde de que su la tierra debía ser protegida..

Era algo que le recordaba tanto a Rose… Sin embargo eso no le podía hacer cambiar su opinión que era mala idea.

Él no tenía un bote propio y a pesar de que recientemente su ex-amigo y ex-representante Marty le había dado un cheque con una increíble cantidad de dinero, un bote no era algo barato y menos fácil de manejar. Tal vez era rico ahora… pero el dinero no dura para siempre.

Su amigo Yellowtail era un marinero experimentado y tenía un bote de pesca pero él no podía prestarle su único medio para mantener a su familia y Greg lo sabía, sin embargo se había comprometido a darle clases en cuanto consiguiera un bote.

Su búsqueda lo había llevado a un nada humilde puerto pesquero el cual había hecho todo lo posible para sacarle hasta el último centavo de su bolsillos, La renta del bote había costado un ojo de la cara… no literalmente, pero los marinos que le habían dejado en claro que no querían que no le pasara nada al bote oh habría graves y muy costosas consecuencias.

Después muchas horas de práctica con su antiguo amigo y unas cuantas más tratando la emoción de su hijo había llegado el momento de hacer el viaje esperado hacia el mar profundo en busca de felicidad y diversión… al menos ese era el plan.

Las cosas no habían salido como lo planeado desde el comienzo y el tenia parte de la culpa eso no lo negaría, presentarse ante la gema azul diciéndole que ella era la culpa de que se rompiera la pierna no había sido la mejor forma de entablar la conversación.

El paseo no parecía estar ayudando en nada, la gema azul parecía tener un rechazo natural a todo excepto a su hijo Steven, la gema de agua era evasiva y le disgustaba cualquier intento de acercarse hacia ella, no parecía agradarle en nada los humanos… aunque en lo personal diría que no le agradaba nada ni nadie… rayos parecía un adolecente hasta cierto punto.

Viéndolo de cierta forma Lapis le recordaba mucho a Perla cuando se conocieron por primera vez, ambas eran bellas, elegantes, frías y solamente dispuestas a hablar e interactuar con ciertos portadores de la Gema rosada respectivamente.

-aunque ambas son bastante lindas en realidad…- Greg se dijo así mismo sintiendo un poco de vergüenza en admitir eso.

Sin embargo sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por los movimientos bruscos del bote, al parecer había un problema en el motor y tendrían que quedarse detenidos por un largo rato. Dejando de lado que el clima parecía no mejorar, tendría que hacer frente a las reparaciones del bote y solo eso significaba gastar más dinero.

Disponiéndose a reparar el motor del bote le había dicho las malas noticias a su hijo el cual por la expresión de su rostro parecía comprender que las cosas no resultaría como el había planeado y lo envió de nuevo a tratar de calmar las cosas con Lapis Lazuli.

Su hijo tenía un corazón puro y noble y siempre pondría la felicidad de los demás a la suya, algo que sin duda Rose hubiera hecho. Pero aún le falta más visión del mundo para darse cuenta que una Gema como Lapis había pasado muchas cosas traumáticas para ser reparado con un simple paseo en bote.

-oh hombre… esto es más complicado que reparar mi camioneta- Greg hablo mientras el sudor caía de su frente al seguir con las reparaciones del motor, el calor intenso hacia cada vez más difícil que pudiera seguir con su trabajo.

-tal vez Lapis pudiera llevarnos de regreso con su control del agua…- el hombre pensó mientras limpiaba sus manos de la grasa y aceite de la maquinaria del bote.

De pronto otro estremecimiento sacudió al bote, sin embargo esta vez era mucho más fuerte que las otros y sin pensarlo dos veces salió a ver la causa de esto, tal vez había golpeado una roca marina o el tiempo ya había causado estragos y grandes olas amenazarían con hundir el bote.

Pero lo que vio le había helado el corazón al instante. Su hijo Steven derribado en el suelo, mientras Lazuli estaba enfrente de otra gema de tonalidades naranjas en un tipo de discusión que no comprendía.

El sabía que esta gema era peligrosa, su mismo hijo y las Gemas de Cristal le habían advertido de no acercarse si apareciera. La gema era tan casi tan grande como lo era Rose y hasta ahí se cortaban sus similitudes, esa gema irradiaba ira, agresividad y destrucción.

Su instinto le gritaba que tenía que huir y buscar ayuda, pero eso no le importaba, su hijo estaba derribado en el suelo y por lo que hablaban las otras dos gemas esto no terminaría nada bien.

-¡Ella dijo NO!- una voz trajo de vuelta a la realidad a Greg y no pudo evitar mirar con horror como su hijo se había levando y hecho frente a la terrible gema anaranjada -¡Déjala en paz!-

La gema se había vuelto a mirar a Steven con una ira asesina y el sabía lo que esa mirada significaba así que solo había una cosa por hacer para salvar a su hijo.

El había comenzado a correr antes que siquiera su mente le hubiera ordenado hacerlo, el había corrido más rápido que lo que había hecho en años, su instinto paternal y la adrenalina le habían hecho olvidar el cansancio por intentar reparar el motor del barco, los años de inactividad y las consecuencias por lo que estaba por acontecer.

Ante la sorpresa de Steven, Lapis e incluso Jasper una figura había aparecido enfrente del hibrido abrazándolo para protegerlo del golpe brutal.

Los ojos de Greg se abrieron al sentir el inmenso puño en su espalda, el sonido de crujir de sus huesos habían abarcado todo lo que podía sentir, pronto como había llegado el dolor se había ido y pronto la paz rodeaba a Greg Universe.

La fuerza del golpe lo había enviado volando junto con Steven hacia la barras del bote que seguramente detendrían su cuerpo, el tiempo parecía detenerse mientras tomaba con lo quedaba de su fuerza a su hijo para que el recibiera todo el impacto restante, pudo ver que su hijo lo veía con miedo y lágrimas en los ojos, pudo ver la sonrisa sádica de la Gema que había amenazaba la vida de Steven y pudo ver el horror en el rostro de Lapis al ver lo que había provocado por no detener a Jasper a tiempo.

Otra sacudida golpeo al hombre cuando finalmente se estrelló con las barras del barco, aun con su hijo en brazos pudo sentir como un líquido cálido empezaba a brotar de su espalda justo donde había chocado con las barras metálicas, pronto ese líquido lo podía sentir brotar de su frente y su nariz

Aun con ese dolor pudo sonreír al ver que una masa enorme de agua golpeaba a la gema naranja hacia el cielo con una velocidad increíble. Todo era confusión y estaba seguro que esa masa de agua había salido de justo debajo del barco por los grandes brotes de agua que salían del suelo.

-Bueno al final creo que si compre el barco...- se dijo Greg asi mismo en un suave susurro mientras perdía el conocimiento lentamente

-¡STEVEN!, ¡SR. UNIVERSE!- la ninfa de agua grito corriendo hacia sus acompañantes.

La vista cansada de Greg vio cómo su hijo trataba de recuperarse de la conmoción, y trato de decirle que todo estaría bien y que todo se resolvería, pero no tenía la fuerza siquiera para mover un solo dedo.

-PAPA- Steven grito al ver que su padre lo había protegido del ataque de Jasper, las lágrimas no paraban de salir de sus ojos.

Greg sintió como las gotas caían sobre su cuerpo, él sabía bien que Rose tenía esa habilidad curativa y lo había comprobado en varias ocasiones donde había sido curado por ella cuando incluso solo era una cortada de un dedo, Incluso Steven tenia esa habilidad también solamente que con su saliva.

Sin embargo no sentía el mismo efecto en ese momento, sus ojos cansados veían como su hijo mojaba su mano con su saliva en un intento desesperado por curarlo entre lágrimas que parecían no tener efecto alguno.

Sin poder soportar más cerro los ojos hacia lo desconocido, aliviado que su hijo no había sufrido ningún daño…

Tal vez por fin había llegado la hora de irse y ver a su amada Rose de nuevo…

* * *

Fin Capitulo Uno...

* * *

Antes que nada agradezco su tiempo y se agradecerá cualquier comentario para seguir esta historia

Despues de recuperarme de un largo y doloroso accidente donde me rompi varios dedos y la palma de la mano estoy de vuelta para hacer de las mias adentrándome a la sección de Steven Universe

Esta historia al igual que las otras obras que tengo es un proyecto de placer que ronda en mi mente durante los ultimos meses en el cual se incorporara a un Greg Universe (mi personaje favorito por cierto) en una trama simple, "la segunda juventud" el cual era el titulo original y que fue cambiado por fuerzas de causa mayor.

GTH089 fuera...


End file.
